earthbound meklords
by Ulrich362
Summary: When New Domino City is threatened by the powerful Meklord Emperors, the Crimson Dragon takes a huge gamble and grants each signer the power of one of the Earthbound Immortals, but how long can these beasts be controlled, and what will happen if they take control?
1. return of Ccapac Apu

Earthbound Meklords

By Ulrich362

(I don't own yugioh 5ds or any related media. All rights go to their respective owners.)

Yusei Fudo was testing his new engine for the upcoming World Racing Grand Prix when a mysterious man suddenly challenged him to a turbo duel.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked as his opponent raced up next to him.

"You can call me Ghost, but I promise you this duel will be your last Yusei Fudo." Ghost said while activating speed world two.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Ghost life points 4000 Speed counters 0: "I'll start, I summon Wise Core in attack mode, and set one facedown card. Your move." Ghost said.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Ghost life points 4000 Speed counters 1: "It's my turn and first I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode. Next I play these two cards facedown, now Speed Warrior attack that Wise Core."Yusei said when Ghost started to laugh.

"I play my trap, Twin Vortex, now this card destroys both our monsters, but in my case, since Wise Core was destroyed by a card effect I get to summon MeklordEmperor Wisel ∞, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier. Now all my monsters combine to formMeklord Emperor Wisel." Ghost said as his monster appeared on the field.

"That thing is huge." Yusei said while ending his turn.

"Jack, I have a bad feeling Yusei might be in trouble." Crow said when their birthmarks started to glow.

"Crow, we need to find him, something might be going on and it could be dangerous." Jack said while they got on their runners and rode towards the highway.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Ghost life points 4000 Speed counters 2: "I start things off by attacking you directly with Wisel." Ghost said as his monster went to strike Yusei with a fist.

"Trap card activate, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, that stops your attack and my trap sets itself again." Yusei said.

"Well in that case, I end my turn." Ghost said.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 3 Ghost life points 4000 Speed counters 3: "My turn, and first off I activate my Graceful Revival trap, that brings back Speed Warrior, now I release Speed Warrior in order to summon my Turret Warrior, now I summon out Junk Synchron." Yusei said when Jack and Crow pulled up next to him.

"Yusei, is everything ok, who is this guy?" Jack asked.

"Jack, Crow, this guy calls himself Ghost, and he has some kind of new monster." Yusei said.

"Yeah, but you have the ability to bring out Stardust Dragon, and that card can stop any destruction effects." Crow said.

"Yeah, and that's why I tune Junk Synchron with Turret Warrior in order to synchro summon Stardust Dragon, and I end my turn with the Stardust Blaster Speed Spell, this card deals 1000 points of damage when Stardust Dragon is on my side of the field." Yusei said as Ghost lost his points. "That ends my turn."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 4 Ghost life points 3000 Speed counters 4: "My turn, and I play MeklordEmperor Wisel's ability, once a round I'm allowed to select a synchro monster on your field, and equip it to myMeklord Emperor." Ghost said as tendrils shot out of Meklord Emperor Wisel's chest and grabbed Stardust Dragon.

"What, that card can absorb synchro monsters?" Jack asked as Wisel increased to 5000 attack points.

"Now I attack with Meklord Emperor Wisel." Ghost said as a silhouette of Stardust Dragon appeared over its weapon.

"I play Scrap-Iron Scarecrow again, and stop your attack."Yusei said.

"Maybe, but I play a speed spell, Machine Cannon, for every machine monster I control that didn't declare an attack you lose 800 life points." Ghost said as Yusei went down to 800 life points. "That ends my turn, and next round you lose." Ghost said.

"Oh man, how am I going to be able to stop that thing?"Yusei asked himself when a flash of light enveloped him.

"Yusei Fudo, I have a solution to your problem, however I need you to assure me that you can control huge amounts of power." the Crimson Dragon said just as Yusei noticed his arms were both glowing, one with the head of the Crimson Dragon, the other glowing with the mark of the giant, only it was also crimson.

"What, why do I have the mark of a dark signer?" Yusei asked.

"No, it isn't a dark signers mark, but if you and your friends plan on stopping the coming forces, you need to use the power of your last great enemy." the Crimson Dragon said as Yusei was engulfed in a second flash of light.

"Yusei, are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Come on man, snap out of it, you almost drove off the bridge." Crow said.

"Yeah, anyway it's my move now." Yusei said while steering back into the center of the lane.

Yusei life points 800 speed counters 5 Ghost life points 3000 Speed counters 5:

"My move." Yusei said as he drew his card, it was Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. "Jack, Crow, you guys think you can trust me if I make a crazy move?" he asked.

"Yusei, we trust you no matter what." Crow said.

"Yeah, so do whatever it takes to take this guy downYusei." Jack said.

"Alright, I start by playing my De-Synchro speed spell, this returns Stardust Dragon to my extra deck, and I get to summon Junk Synchron and Turret Warrior. Now, I hope this isn't a mistake, I release my two monsters in order to summon this." Yusei said as his crimson giant began to glow, "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu."

"Yusei, where did you get that card?" Jack asked when he noticed he had a crimson hummingbird, and Crow had a whale.

"What, that card shouldn't be in your deck." Ghost said nervously.

"Sorry, but it is now, Ccapac Apu, wipe out Ghost's life points." Yusei said as he won the duel.

(The Crimson Dragon has decided to harness the powers of the Earthbound Immortals to fight against the MeklordEmperors. Next chapter Yusei will explain his vision to the others, and the remaining Immortals will return. Aasalways any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Emergency Plan, and Yliaster arrives

Immediately following the duel with Ghost, Yusei set his runner to autopilot and rode back to the Zora's basement where team 5ds had been working on their runners.

"Yusei, are you sure everything's alright? You've been staring at that card the whole way home." Crow said.

"Look Yusei, I know you feel nervous about using an Earthbound Immortal, but it went fine. So you need to stop beating yourself up over it, besides you're not the only one." Jack said revealing his crimson hummingbird.

"Look, all I know is that we need everyone to come over, I'll explain everything then." Yusei said as they parked outside and walked into the familiar building.

"Leo, can you get the phone?" Luna asked.

"Sure thing Luna, hello this is Leo speaking, who may I ask are you?" Leo said, grabbing his duel disc.

"Leo, it's me Crow, you and Luna need to come over. Yusei has some news that you two should know about." Crow said.

"Really? Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can." Leo said as he hung up. "Luna, we need to go see Yusei, Crow says it's important."

"Alright, maybe it can explain this." Luna said as she walked into the living room revealing a crimson monkey on her arm.

"Akiza, are you busy?" Jack asked her riding past duel academy.

"Jack? What a surprise, what's going on?" Akiza asked when her arm started to glow.

"Looks like you got one too, Yusei apparently has to explain something to us and asked everyone to meet up. Want a ride their?" Jack asked.

"Sure, but I have a feeling I know what he has to say."Akiza said looking at her new lizard mark.

"Yusei, everyone's here, so now do you mind explaining what's up, I mean it was weird enough you summoned an Earthbound Immortal, but now you act all mysterious. What's going on man?" Crow asked.

"Wait, Yusei summoned an Earthbound Immortal, but weren't those cards destroyed when the dark signers were beaten?" Luna asked nervously recalling the damage the Immortals did before.

"Yeah, but the thing is, I got Ccapac Apu from the Crimson Dragon." Yusei said as he pulled the card out of his pocket and showed everyone.

Just then Luna, Akiza, Crow, and Jack noticed their decks were glowing, and when they drew their cards they revealed Cusillu, Ccarayhua, Chacu Challhua, and AsllaPiscu respectively.

"Yusei, why do we have the Earthbound Immortals?"Akiza asked.

"I think I know, during my duel, the Crimson Dragon spoke to me, it mentioned a new evil and that in order to beat it we need to harness the power the dark signers used." Yuseisaid.

"That actually makes some sense, those Meklord Emperors absorb synchro monsters, and so a backup plan could help." Jack said.

"Wait, a monster that absorbs synchro monsters?" Leo asked. "Well that sucks the Earthbound Immortals are evil. In other words, in order to beat these evil Meklord guys, we need to rely on the monsters that less than a year ago tried to destroy us."

"That sums things up nicely Leo, but that's why I think we should keep in touch, in case anything goes wrong we can get the dragons away from the immortals." Yusei said.

"Yusei, we all are connected to the Crimson Dragon, so if we do lose control, the dragons will become servants of theKotN." Luna said.

"Actually Luna, we do have one person who can take the dragons without being affected by the Earthbound Immortals." Yusei said calmly.

"How bizarre, the letter said the new director would be arriving here today, but I don't see anyone." Lazar said while looking for the person who would become his new boss.

"I assume you are Lazar?" came a voice from behind him.

"Yes, and who may I ask is speaking to the vice-director like that?" Lazar said turning around. "Oh, director Primo I didn't see you there, would you like anything sir?"

"No, but make sure not one person knows of my identity, or my associates, Jakob and Lester. Otherwise I will end your miserable life understand." Primo said while unsheathing a sword.

"No problem sir, but I must ask, aren't you hot in those robes? It is the middle of the summer." Lazar said while taking a half step back.

"You concern yourself with what I tell you too, and leave the rest to me." Primo said as the he walked away.

"Yusei, what are you talking about, we all have a connection to the Crimson Dragon, I mean everyone in this room is a signer." Akiza said as the dragon marks began to glow.

Wait, that's it, thought Luna. "Akiza there is one person who we can trust in the worst case scenario." Luna said.

"Well who, I mean I trust Zora, but she isn't exactly a dueling prodigy." Crow said while trying to think of skilled duelists.

"Guys, what about Leo?" Luna said.

"Leo, but he … isn't a signer, Luna that could work. Yusei, you were thinking the same thing weren't you?" Jack said.

"Yeah, in case the Earthbound Immortals do somehow gain control, Leo is close enough to all of us that we can trust him with our dragons." Yusei said while the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I promise everyone that I'll do my best if it becomes necessary, the Earthbound Immortals won't gain the Crimson Dragon's powers." Leo said with a brave face.

"Leo, I know this might seem intimidating, but we all trust you." Akiza said.

"Well we should get home." Luna said. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah, I need to head to my afternoon classes, so I should run too." Akiza said.

"Alright, see you guys, and remember to be careful." Yuseisaid.

(The signers have acquired their backup weapons against the Meklord Emperors and established an emergency plan in case. Next chapter will feature the training for the WRGP. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. Ccarayhua appears

"No matter how you slice it, I have a bad feeling about using the Earthbound Immortals." Luna said on the way home with Leo.

"Look Luna, I know it wouldn't be our first choice, but as long as the Crimson Dragon is in control they can be valuable additions to our team." Leo said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but still I wish I didn't have to carry it around with me when I go to school." Luna said, remembering the damage Cusillu had caused when Devack used it.

"Yusei, I'm going to run out and grab some spare parts, think you and Crow can hold down the fort until I get back?" Jack asked while grabbing his jacket.

"No problem Jack, just be careful." Yusei said just before the engine blew up covering the room. "Maybe a few brooms too."

"Right, I'm off." Jack said.

I still don't believe it, the Earthbound Immortals helping us, it almost seems to good to be true, Jack thought when someone stepped in front of him.

"Well, looks like a big shot wants to get through my turf, well if you want to pass you need to pay me something worthwhile." said a scrawny man wearing a jacket two sizes too big and wearing an old model of duel disc.

"You duel? I'm actually not that bad myself." Jack said pulling out his deck. "How about this? We duel and if you win I give you my rarest card, but if I win, you leave and stop bothering people for money."

"Are you some kind of idiot? I should tell you, I never lose my deck is invincible." the man said with a grin. "Though if you want to get humiliated I can oblige."

"Duel." Said both Jack and his opponent. Jack 4000 ? 4000: "I start things off with a monster in defense mode, and I play two facedown cards. That ends my turn Mr. …" the man said while ending his turn.

"You can call me Jack, Jack Atlas." Jack said as he began his turn.

"Wait, you mean the former turbo duel champion, I have no chance against you, I'm out of here." The man said before surrendering and running off.

"Loser." Jack said while looking at what was in his hand, it contained Big Piece Golem, Dark Resonator, Archfiend Interceptor, Prideful Roar, and Earthbound Immortal AsllaPiscu. "Well, good thing I didn't have to play that." he said.

"Primo, what kind of ridiculous story is that?" a young boy, who was wearing robes similar to his, said.

"I told you already Lester, I was keeping an eye on Yusei Fudo, and he called out one of the Earthbound Immortals. It was as if he always had it." Primo said.

"Well, that throws a monkey wrench into the circuit, if the signers can get around our Meklord Emperors how are we supposed to win?" Lester asked an old man wearing the same outfit. "Jakob you have to be concerned with this."

"Not entirely, even if they possess such powerful creatures, we don't even know what powers are contained in either of our Meklords Lester, so worrying about the Immortals is pointless." Jakob said. "In any case we should keep the circuit under our eye, once it is complete our true objective can begin.

"Akiza. Akiza. Akiza!" yelled the professor from the front of the classroom.

"What, did you say something?" Akiza asked while putting Ccarayhua back in her deck box. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something else."

"That's fine, but you're the best in our class, and so I asked if you could come and show your deck in order to help your classmates make better combos with their own cards." the teacher said calmly.

"No problem." Akiza said as she went down to explain her combos, she knew them by heart, so it would be easy to explain.

"Well, one combo I tend to use is Ivy Shackles and Copy Plant, that enables me to synchro summon powerful monsters quicker." Akiza said as she performed the combo.

"Akiza, I was unaware you had a reptile monster in your deck, does it factor into any strategies." the teacher said while picking up Ccarayhua.

"That card is one of my new ones. It hasn't been used yet."Akiza said while grabbing Ccarayhua and pocketing it.

"I'll duel you if it means we can see that card, with a name like that it must be strong." said someone in the front row.

"Great idea, it isn't everyday the two best duelists in our class have a match." the teacher said despite Akiza's complaints.

(A few turns into the duel)

Akiza 1200 Mike 2000: "My turn." Akiza said while drawing her card.

"Well, now we can see what this card is capable of." the teacher said.

Great, I don't trust these Immortals, but now I can't pretend that I didn't draw it, Akiza thought. "Well if you want to see this card, we need to go outside." Akiza said while walking out.

"Why, is the card huge or something?" asked a girl who idolized Akiza.

"Well, look for yourself, I release Rose Tentacles and Copy Plant, in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua." Akiza said as the monster appeared on the field.

"That is one big lizard." Mike said.

"Well, you asked so I'll explain. Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua can't be selected as an attack target, it is immune to magic and trap cards, if it gets destroyed every card out is destroyed, and it can attack directly." Akiza said as Ccarayhua attacked Mike and wiped out his life points.

"That card is insane, no way that has all those effects." Mike said.

"Trust me, it does." Akiza said as she walked to her dorm to await the next day's classes, unknown to her however, the instant she summoned Ccarayhua Yusei's Giant glowed purple for a few seconds before turning back.

"Soon, soon the signers will fall." said a shadow before laughing menacingly.

(Akiza played her Immortal second, and something is going on with Yusei, but what. Next chapter will feature Jack dueling Trudge for old time's sake, and Skiel will appear as well. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. the shadows beckon

"Jack, good to see you." said Trudge walking around a corner.

"Officer Trudge, what a surprise. Is everything alright?" Jack asked while shifting the bags he was holding.

"No, everything is ok. By the way, what do you say to a friendly duel? I could use a good match, it's been to quiet recently." Trudge said taking one of the bags to help Jack.

"Thanks for the help, and why not. Just let me drop this off with Yusei and Crow, and we can have a match." Jack said when he saw Akiza. "Akiza, everything alright? Any problems with you know what."

"No, it was weird, I summoned it, but nothing happened, it almost seemed normal." Akiza said.

"Is something going on? I should know if there's a problem, you guys can trust me." Trudge said as Jack and he opened the door to Zora's basement.

"I'm back guys, here are the parts." Jack said. "Trudge and I plan on having a quick duel, so if you need anything, just call." Jack said while grabbing his helmet and deck.

"The Kaibadome is empty this time of day, so let's head over." Trudge said.

"I should keep an eye on this, the third key may be played in this match, once they are all used, the true power can be released." said the same shadow from before, only it looked slightly more human.

"Duel." said Jack and Trudge simultaneously. Jack life points 4000 speed counters 0 Trudge life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll go first Jack." Trudge said while drawing his cards. "First I summon out my Pursuit Chaser in attack mode, and play two cards facedown. Your move."

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 1 Trudge life points 4000 speed counters 1: "Well in that case, I draw." Jack said as he looked at his hand. "I summon out Big Piece Golem using his effect, next I play a facedown card, now I attack with my golem."

"I play a trap, No Entry, this forces both our monsters into defense mode, so your attack is null and void." Trudge said.

"In that case, I end my turn." Jack said while rounding the second corner.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 2 Trudge life points 4000 speed counters 2: "My move, and I summon out Search Striker to join my Pursuit Chaser." Trudge said while switching Pursuit Chaser into attack mode. "Now Pursuit Chaser destroy Big Piece Golem." Trudge said.

"I play my own trap, Archfiends Call, now I send one card in my hand to the graveyard, and my golem switches battle modes, meaning he's in attack mode." Jack said while discarding Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu.

"That's just great, I end my turn." Trudge said.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 3 Trudge life points 3300 speed counters 3: "My turn Trudge, and I summon out my Small Piece Golem, and now I get to summon my Medium Piece Golem as well." Jack said as his three golems stood behind him.

"Not so fast, I play a second trap, Torrential Tribute, that destroys all monster on the field." Trudge said as the torrent washed all the monsters away.

"Well, in that case I play a speed spell, summon speeder, and play my Double Coston in attack mode, now I attack you directly Trudge." Jack said.

"Nice move, looks like training for the WRGP hasn't caused you to lose your edge. You guys will be fine." Trudge said.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 4 Trudge life points 1600 speed counters 4: "My turn, and I drew a great card." Trudge said with a laugh. "I play the Backup Unit speed spell, now we both add a monster to our hand from our graveyard, the catch is it needs to be the same type as one on our field if we have one already." Trudge said while adding Search Striker to his hand.

Not good, the only other dark monster in my graveyard is that, Jack thought as he reluctantly retrieved Aslla Piscu from his graveyard.

"Now I play, Double Summon, so I play Torapart, and Search Striker, now I tune my monsters together, in order to synchro summon Goyo Guardian. Unfortunately my Guardian is unable to attack until next turn, but just in case I'll throw a facedown and end my turn." Trudge said as his ace monster appeared behind him.

"Lester, it seems your stone tablet has arrived, you best collect it before sector security does." Jakob said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how powerful Skiel is, for all I know, it might be even stronger than Wisel." Lester said with a laugh.

"We shall see Lester." Jakob said as Lester teleported away.

Jack life points 4000 speed counters 5 Trudge life points 1600 speed counters 5: "Trudge, their actually is something going on, but you should know it is a benefit to us, everything is under control, so don't overreact to my next move, because I'm about to win." Jack said as Double Coston split into two monsters. "My Double Coston counts as two tributes for a dark attribute monster, and so I sacrifice it in order to play this, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu." Jack said as the card he battled before now stood by his side.

"Jack, where did you get that?" Trudge asked. "You remember what those things can do."

"Yeah, but they may be our only weapon against whatever is coming next, synchros don't work so we need to use the next best thing, Aslla Piscu attack." Jack said as trudge lost the rest of his life points.

"I hope you guys know what you're doing." Trudge said dismounting his runner.

So do I Trudge, so do I, Jack thought as he looked at the sky.

"Wonderful, with this only two remain, then I can complete my plan. The signers are setting up their own downfall, and they don't even realize it yet." the shadow said before chuckling into the darkness surrounding it.

What's going on, I played that immortal once, and now every few hours my arm burns, I have a bad feeling something is going to happen at the WRGP, Yusei thought before noticing his mark of the Giant was flashing purple for a few seconds, but then went back to crimson. "This is bad. If I'm having this kind of effect, who knows how the others are doing?" he asked before staring at the sky.

(Jack called out Aslla Piscu, and Trudge now knows the Earthbound Immortals are back. Yusei is beginning to notice his mark reacting, but doesn't know what it is. Next chapter Lester will enroll at duel academy, and Visor will enter the picture. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. new friends and foes appear

"Students, I'm happy to announce that a new student may be joining you class, now who would like to duel in order to see how skilled Mr. Lester is?" the teacher asked while a young man stood next to him with a friendly smile.

"I'll duel sir, I could always use a good match." Leo said with huge amounts of enthusiasm.

"Well, if you feel comfortable dueling Leo, we can all head over to the dueling hall." The teacher said. "Lester, do you have a deck?"

"No, well I do, but it isn't finished yet. I need a few cards before it is finished." Lester said while smiling at Luna.

"Yusei, you look awful, didn't sleep well did you?" Crow asked walking into the basement.

"I'm fine crow, but we should get to work, the WRGP is coming up, and we still don't have our engine program ready." Yusei said looking at the computer.

"Alright, but Yusei I still say you need some rest." Crow said while grabbing a wrench to work on the test engine.

"Lester, would a practice deck suffice?" the teacher asked.

"Well, if it isn't too much trouble, I was wondering if I could use a deck based around one of my favorite cards." Lester said while pulling a card out of his pocket.

"Lester, I'm impressed the Dark Magician is a rare card." The teacher said. "Sly, could you run and ask for a deck based on the dark magician? We should allow Lester to show his true abilities."

"Alright, not like it matters, Leo won't win anyway." Sly said while walking off to grab Lester's cards.

Yusei was the best candidate, but in his current situation I don't know if he can achieve clear mind, thought a figure outside the window, but still, I should at least try.

"Crow, could you grab the door?" Yusei said, grabbing a towel to wipe some of the dirt off his hands.

"Sure." Crow said while answering the door. "Who are you?"

"My name is Visor, and I have a message for Yusei, it concerns the Meklord Emperors, and the way to stop them, it involves speed, and a lot of it." Visor said while looking at Yusei.

"A way to stop those monsters. Well I'll be at the highway tomorrow, can we work on this then?" Yusei asked.

"We need to be quick, but I'll see if I can get there." Visor said quickly. "I need to go, our enemies are following me, and I need to move quickly."

"Alright, I'll look out for you, but just answer this, what is this method?" Yusei asked.

"The answer to what exists beyond synchro summoning, clear mind." Visor said before getting on a runner and riding away.

"Duel." said Lester and Leo at the same time.

Lester life points 4000 Leo life points 4000: "I'll go first, I set two cards facedown, and summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode." Lester said. "With that I end my turn."

Lester life points 4000 Leo life points 4000: "My move, I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode, and equip him with Double Tool C&D. Now I attack your magician." Leo said with a grin.

"You walked into a trap, or should I say two, first my magician gained a counter when you played your equip spell, and second this." Lester said while flipping a card. "This card is called Magic Cylinder, and it negates your attack and deals damage equal to your monsters attack points." Lester said as a laser from a cylinder blasted Leo.

"That is not cool, I play one card facedown and end my turn." Leo said.

"Leo, are you ok?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, but I don't like this kid, he's almost too good." Leo said.

Lester life points 4000 Leo life points 1800: "My turn, I play the Heavy Storm magic card, and destroy your facedown and Double Tool." Lester said as his magician gained another counter. "Now I play another spell, my Fissure destroys your Boomboxen." Lester said as Leo's monster collapsed into the ground.

"Not good, now I have no cards at all." Leo said nervously.

"Leo, that's the least of your worries." Luna said.

"She's right, since it has three counters, I can tribute my Skilled Dark Magician in order to summon the original, so come forth Dark Magician." Lester said as the monster appeared behind him. "Now finish this duel with dark magic attack."

"Lester, that was remarkable, I feel you will be a valuable addition to our academy." the teacher said while Leo smiled.

"Wow, Lester is really skilled." Luna said.

"I'm honored such a lovely lady is complimenting my skill, maybe we can have a match some time." Lester said causing Luna to blush.

"Jakob, I know we're letting Lester try his plan, but I have to ask, why is he relying on Luna? I know she is a signer, but she is one of the weakest, and it won't provide the circuit much energy." Primo said while staring at Lester's attempts to impress the students at duel academy.

"Primo, I know you disagree with his methods, but regardless of the technique, as long as the circuit is completed that is our primary concern." Jakob said.

"I know, but this is going to waste our time." Primo said.

"Yusei, I know that the Earthbound Immortals can beat the Meklords, but maybe this clear mind thing is worth a try." Crow said.

"Yeah, but until it works I plan on using what we know does, that can be a backup plan." Yusei said looking into the sky.

(Lester has begun his plan to capture Luna's energy for the circuit, and Visor has told Yusei of clear mind. Next Chapter will feature Yusei dueling Visor, and clear mind will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. power of clear mind: accel synchro

"Crow, we should get ready, if this Visor person really has a way to overcome the Meklord Emperors, I plan on finding out more about it." Yusei said while grabbing his deck and helmet.

"Yeah, I don't like relying on those Earthbound Immortals, and this sounds like a way to help us avoid using them." Crow said.

"Well, I'm glad you mentioned this to me, I plan on learning how clear mind works." Jack said grabbing his own deck.

"Let's get going this is going to be a great thing to see." Crow said as they got on their runners and rode to the highway.

"Leo, I know Lester isn't your best friend, but you don't have to act like a jerk." Luna said while the twins walked home.

"Luna I don't know why, but something about him bugs me. How can he be so skilled when we've never heard of him? Besides, I know he's hiding something." Leo said while glancing back at Lester getting into a limousine.

"Look Leo, you shouldn't be jealous, I know you want to be the best duelist in our class, but you're not yet. Think of Lester as a challenge to overcome." Luna said.

"You might be right, but still I don't trust him." Leo said

"Yusei, I'm glad you made it, and you brought your friends. Great, now I can show three people the strength of clear mind." Visor said walking up to Yusei, Jack, and Crow.

"You must be Visor, I'm Jack Atlas, and your clear mind seems interesting, so what do you say, could we see it in action?" Jack said getting off his runner.

"Actually, that's exactly why we're here, so Yusei are you ready to duel?" Visor asked getting his deck out.

"Sure, let's play, I'm always up for a match." Yusei said riding over to Visor's runner.

"I need to make sure Yusei does not acquire clear mind. It could hinder my plans. Perhaps some painful memories of zero reverse to distract him. He needs to rely on CcapacApu." said the shadow, which looked more human, with pitch black eyes.

"Duel." said Yusei and Visor simultaneously. Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Visor life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll go first Yusei, and I summon my Tech Genius Cyber Magician, and now I tune the Cyber Magician on my field with the Tech Genius Rush Rhino in my hand due to my Cyber Magicians effect." Visor said while discarding his Rush Rhino. "I synchro summon my Tech Genius Wonder Magician." "Now I set one card and end my turn."

"Crow, he can synchro from his hand?" Jack said with amazement.

"Apparently, but I have a feeling we've only just started to see clear mind." Crow said in equal amazement.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Visor life points 4000 speed counters 1: "my turn, I summon Max Warrior in attack mode, and play two cards facedown." Yusei said while looking at Visors facedown card. "I attack Tech Genius Wonder Magician with Max Warrior."

"I play a trap, Negate Attack, this stops your attack." Visor said as a vortex blocked Max Warriors attack.

"In that case, I end my turn." Yusei said calmly.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Visor life points 4000 speed counters 2: "I summon out my Tech Genius Catapult Dragon, and his effect let's me special summon Tech Genius Jet Falcon as well, and now I tune Jet Falcon with Catapult Dragon in order to synchro summon Tech Genius Hyper Librarian." Visor said as his second levelfive synchro monster appeared. "Now I end my turn with Heavy Storm."

"I play a trap, Starlight Road, now my cards are safe and I get to summon my Stardust Dragon." Yusei said as his dragon appeared on the field.

"Well, in that case, I play Tech Genius Shield, this card costs me 2000 life points, but none of my monsters can be destroyed until my next end phase. Now I set one card facedown." Visor said ending his turn.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 3 Visor life points 2000 speed counters 3: " my move, and I play one card facedown." Yusei said when Visor suddenly accelerated. "What are you doing?"

"I'm demonstrating clear mind, so now I tune Tech Genius Wonder Magician with Tech Genius Hyper Librarian in order to perform, an accel synchro." Visor said before vanishing, and reappearing with a new monster. "Meet my Tech Genius Blade Blaster."

"That thing is incredible." Yusei said.

"Jack, am I seeing things, or did he synchro summon onYusei's turn?" Crow asked.

"He did, this clear mind is incredible." Jack said as they watched the duel from Crow's runner.

"Well, in that case I switch Stardust Dragon into defense mode." Yusei said.

"I play a trap card, Tech Genius Cannon, now since I have a tech genius monster, I can destroy all cards you control." Visor said.

"I play Stardust Dragon's effect, by removing it from play, I negate your card and destroy it." Yusei said while Stardust Dragon flew into the cannon and blew it up.

"Well, I end my turn then." Visor said while slowing down slightly.

"During the end phase, Stardust Dragon comes back, and I activate Cosmic Blast, now you take 2500 points of damage." Yusei said as Visor lost the last of his life points.

"Congratulations Yusei, but the real purpose of this duel was to show you accel synchro, and show you how to perform it." Visor said before riding off.

"Accel synchro, that just might work." Yusei said, while looking at Ccapac Apu.

"This was a crazy week." Akiza said to herself as she grabbed her deck and walked over to Luna and Leo's apartment. "We should all check on the Immortals, I felt Yusei's pain a while ago, so it might be important."

(Visor has demonstrated accel synchro, but the shadow is planning to force Yusei to use Ccapac Apu. Next chapter will feature Lester's true motives, and the duel between him and Leo and Luna. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. the fourth key

"Lester, would you like to participate in today's demonstration?" asked the teacher.

"Alright, I'll participate, but if you don't mind, I plan on using my personal deck. It finally is complete." Lester said with a smile.

"Go right ahead, now we just need your opponents. It wouldn't be much of a challenge duel if you only had one opponent." the teacher said while looking for potential students to duel Lester.

"If I may, I would be delighted to duel Luna, she seems rather skilled." Lester said smiling directly at Luna.

"Ok, I'll duel you Lester." Luna said quickly.

"Hey, if Luna duels, I duel." Leo said. "Look I might not be the best here, but you need two opponents, and Luna and I work great together."

"Leo, well Lester what do you think? Since you are playing at a disadvantage after all." the teacher said.

"That's fine, but could we go outside, it is a beautiful day and it would be a waste to stay inside." Lester said. the teacher nodded and everyone walked outside.

"Yusei, are you in here? Jack? Crow?" Akiza said walking into the basement.

"Akiza, what a surprise, why the sudden visit?" Jack asked while Yusei and Crow walked up behind him.

"Something is bugging me, didn't you guys notice Yusei was in pain a while ago?" Akiza asked while glancing at Yusei.

"Actually, yeah I did, right when I summoned Aslla Piscu. I know it was a bad idea, but it did nothing to me." Jack said.

"I thought so, I felt the same thing when I summoned Ccarayhua. It seems odd, why is Yusei the only one reacting to this?" Akiza said before Yusei collapsed.

"Yusei, man I told him to rest but he wouldn't listen, let's get him to bed." Crow said. "By the way, where's Luna?"

"At school, wait you don't think she would do that do you?" Jack asked.

"I'll head over and check, meanwhile you keep an eye onYusei." Akiza said.

"Duel!" said Leo, Lester, and Luna simultaneously. Leo 4000 Luna 4000 Lester 4000: "I'll start, first, I set one monster in defense mode, and next I play these two cards facedown. That ends my turn." Lester said with a grin.

"Alright in that case, I play this, go Morphtronic Boomboxen." Leo said.

"Activate trap card, Torrential Tribute, this card destroys all monsters on the field." Lester said as both monsters vanished off the field. "Now, my strongest monster can appear, since Sky Core was destroyed by a card effect, I summon out Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞, Skiel Top, Skiel Attack, Skiel Guard, and Skiel Carrier. Now combine to form Meklord Emperor Skiel." Lester said as his monster appeared on the field.

"Wait, a Meklord Emperor, Lester why do you have that?" Luna asked.

"Simple, I plan on taking the power from you little signer, and in this duel I plan on wiping you out." Lester said while rings appeared around the three duelists. "Now the duel can really get started."

"My move isn't over yet Lester, and I play two cards facedown, that ends my turn." Leo said looking at Luna.

"My move, I set one card in defense mode and end my turn with a facedown." Luna said calmly.

"Well, I would attack you Luna, but Leo is just a distraction, so I play my Infinity power Magic card, it deals damage equal to the attack of a monster on my field to my opponent, so Leo how do you like 2200 points of damage?" Lester said as a lighting bolt struck Leo.

"That looks bad." Akiza said when a lightning bolt struck near duel academy. "I should make sure Luna and Leo are ok."

"Leo!" Luna screamed as he collapsed. "Lester what are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm eliminating the annoyance. Now Meklord Emperor Skiel, attack Leo directly."

"Not yet Lester, I play a trap, Morphtronic Revenge, it negates your attack, and deals damage equal to the attack of a monster you destroyed this turn." Leo said as Morphtronic Boomboxen appeared and struck Lester for 1200 points of damage.

"Well, in that case I end my turn." Lester said.

Leo 1800 Luna 4000 Lester 2800: "My move you jerk, and I promise I'll protect Luna. I summon out Morphtronic Celfon, and use his effect."

"Not quite, I play Infinite Wall, I select one archetype of monster, and monsters of that archetype can't attack, defend, or use any effects. So what better choice than Morphtronics." Lester interrupted.

"What? But that means I can't do anything, sorry Luna." Leo said while ending his turn.

"It's alright Leo, I can handle things from here. I summon Sunlight Unicorn and equip it with Horn of the Unicorn. Now I attack Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞." Luna said while helping Leo back up.

"I negate your attack with Skiel Guard's effect." Lester said calmly.

"I end my turn." Luna said nervously.

"Luna, Leo, what is that thing?" Akiza said as she ran up to them.

"Stay out of this, you aren't needed here. Leo, it's about time you stop being such an annoyance, Skiel wipe out Leo's life points." Lester said before Skiel shot a laser at Leo that knocked him out.

"Leo!" Luna yelled when her monkey began to glow.

"No, Luna you can't play that." Akiza said as she realized what Luna was about to do.

"Akiza, he hurt my brother, and I can't let him get away with that, so I plan on wiping him out." Luna said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, what can you hop to accomplish, Skiel is invincible." Lester said.

"My move, and first I play my Ancient Forest Field Spell, now that I have one in play, I tribute my Sunlight Unicorn, and my Sunny Pixie, in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu." Luna said as the monkey appeared behind her.

Just then Akiza's phone began to ring. "Akiza what happened Yusei just started freaking out, his marks are glowing and he looks awful." Crow said.

"Leo and Luna are dueling a Meklord Emperor, and Leo got hurt, Luna played Cusillu." Akiza said.

"I need to go, after the match bring them here, I need to avoid playing Chacu Challhua at all costs." Crow said before hanging up.

"Lester, I thought you were our friend, but you did this instead. I don't like saying I hate people, but you just might be one of the two people I would describe that way." Luna said. "Cusillu, attack him directly and end this duel." Luna said.

As soon as Lester was defeated, a white glow caused everyone but the signers and Leo to forget the past three weeks even happened.

(Luna has played the fourth Earthbound Immortal, and now Crow is the only one who hasn't. Yusei is acting stranger as time goes on, but what is happening? Next chapter will cut to the final battle between team 5ds and team new world, but the story won't end there. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. WRGP finals begin

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you've watched these two powerful teams advance all the way to this, the final match of the WRGP. Now will the champions be team 5ds, or will that honor go to team new world? Let's find out right now." announced the MC.

"Crow, I know these guys use the Meklord Emperors, but whatever you do, don't play Chacu Challhua, it could causeYusei a lot of damage." Jack said while Crow put the team band on his arm.

"Jack, I never even considered that. Besides, I have a plan of my own." Crow said staring at the sky.

"Crow listen, if we lose this match, the whole city will be destroyed, if you run out of options you need to play the Earthbound Immortal, I'll be fine." Yusei said before sitting down.

"Yusei, he isn't good, Jack we need to take these guys down ourselves." Crow said and Jack just nodded.

"Well, if it isn't a bird-brained signer. I hope you don't plan on defeating me." Lester said before glancing at Leo and Luna. Those Immortals are powerful, but I have a counter for them, he thought.

"Duel." Crow and Lester said simultaneously. Crow life points 4000 speed counters 0 Lester life points 4000 speed counters 0: "Looks like I get to go first, so I play one monster in defense mode, and two cards facedown, that ends my turn." Lester said before turning and skating backwards. "Hopefully you put up a better fight than the last opponents we crushed."

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 1 Lester life points 4000 speed counters 1: "My move, and I plan on wiping out your life points in one round, since you're the only one with a monster out, I can summon my Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn." Crow said as his monster appeared on the field. "Now that I have a blackwing out, I can summon two more blackwings, so meet Bora the Spear, and Gale the Whirlwind." Crow said.

"Nice, now Crow can take this guy out in one move." Jack said calmly.

"What do you mean Jack? Lester has a defensive monster." Leo said.

"Just watch Leo, this is one of Crow's best combos." Jack said with a smile.

"Next I play my trap, Delta Crow - Anti Reverse, this destroys all your facedown cards." Crow said as Lester's set cards vanished.

"You made a huge mistake, when it gets sent to the graveyard, my Selective Restriction trap activates in the end phase." Lester said as a card appeared behind him.

"Even so, I use Sirocco's effect to boost Bora the Spear to 5000 attack points, and I attack your facedown monster." Crow said as Bora struck Lester's Sky Core. "That wipes out your life points."

"Maybe, but I still have two effects to tell you about, first by discarding my Skiel Generator, I'm allowed to send Meklord Emperor Skiel over to my teammate, and as for Selective Restriction, I block one specific type of monster from doing anything, and what better choice than blackwings." Lester said as the card turned into a chain that locked up Crow's monsters. "That does it for me, but you don't have much of a better situation."

"Lester was taken out in one turn, but he managed to pass his ace monster over to team new worlds next duelist, Primo. On top of which he completely sealed off Crow's deck, how can he fight back?" the MC announced as Primo entered the track.

"Well, you took Lester out rather quickly, but I plan on destroying you." Primo said drawing his hand.

"Duel." Crow and Primo said at the same time. Crow life points 4000 speed counters 2 Primo life points 4000 speed counters 2: "My turn, and I play one facedown card. That ends this turn, but I promise the worst is yet to come." Primo said coldly.

Crow life points 4000 speed counters 2 Primo life points 4000 speed counters 2: "My move, but I can't play a card, so I end my turn. That trap is a pain, how long does it last?" Crow asked.

"Well, first off I'll play Twin Vortex, so now I take advantage of Lester's move and summon out his MeklordEmperor Skiel. As for Selective Restriction, it never wears off, it only activates when it gets destroyed." Primo said. "Now, I attack Gale the Whirlwind with Skiel." Primo said. "That ends my turn."

Crow life points 3100 speed counters 3 Primo life points 4000 speed counters 3: "My turn." Crow said drawing his card.

"Jack, how can Crow do anything if his blackwings are locked up?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but we need to come up with something, otherwise we're done for." Jack said.

"Jack, help me over to the edge, I need to give Crow a message." Yusei said while holding the pit sign.

"Yusei. Alright, let's get you over there, Akiza give me a hand." Jack said helping Yusei.

"Well, are you going to end your turn again?" Primo asked.

"Crow." Yusei said while holding the sign. "You only have one chance, otherwise Yliaster could beat us and the city will be destroyed."

"Yusei, I can't play that, it could kill you." Crow said. "I end my turn."

Crow life points 3100 speed counters 4 Primo life points 4000 speed counters 4: "What a joke, you're not even worth my time. I'll just set one card and end my turn." Primo said calmly. "If you do nothing this turn, you forfeit for your entire team."

"Look, I plan on beating you, I'll come up with something." Crow said.

"Jack, you need to tell Crow to play Chacu Challua, otherwise the city and the satellite will be destroyed. All the kids Crow was taking care of could be killed." Yusei said while starting to look sick.

"Yusei, alright, Luna, Leo you two need to take care of Yusei, Akiza you and Bruno get a doctor." Jack said while going to his runner.

"Crow listen, Yusei says he'll be fine, but if you don't play that Immortal everyone in the city and the satellite could die, including the kids." Jack said. "We need to do whatever it takes to stop Yliaster."

"What? The immortals are our only hope, but, damn it what can we do?" Crow asked looking at his hand. There has to be a different move, he thought.

(Crow took out Lester, but he fell into a powerful lock,Yusei is getting worse by the minute, and if Crow summons Chacu Challhua, who knows what it could do toYusei. Next Chapter the duel between team 5ds and team new world continues. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. the end of the WRGP

"Crow seems to be hesitant to make a move, is he giving up the duel, and will team new world win the championship?" asked the MC.

"Look, just surrender, you can't do a thing to stop us, and even if you do manage to play a card, it won't do you any good." Primo said passing Crow.

"I can't do nothing again, fine, I know this is the wrong move but it's all I can do. I release Bora the Spear, and Sirocco the Dawn in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua in defense mode." Crow said while his crimson whale began to glow.

"Yusei!" Luna said in amazement. "He's getting better."

Yusei was getting color back in his face and seemed to be getting stronger.

"Summoning that Earthbound Immortal helped Yusei, it makes no sense." Jack said.

"We can discuss that later, right now we should be glad Yusei is ok." Akiza said while Yusei walked over to watch the duel.

"Why would you play a monster in defense mode?" Primo asked. "That monster can attack directly."

"Maybe, but this monster has some strong defense as well." Crow said while ending his turn.

Crow life points 3100 speed counters 5 Primo life points 4000 speed counters 5: "My move, and I set one card facedown. Now I play Infinity Force, this gives Skiel 300 additional attack points, now Skiel attack." Primo said.

"Not happening, first off, my Earthbound Immortal can't be targeted for an attack, and on top of that, when Chacu Challua is in defense mode, your battle phase is skipped." Crow said with a smirk.

"You pest, I end my turn." Primo said glaring at Chacu Challhua.

Crow life points 3100 speed counters 6 Primo life points 4000 speed counters 6: "My turn, and I think I'll start by playing Chacu Challhua's ability, now he deals you 1200 points of damage." Crow said while Chacu Challhua charged into Primo. "Now I switch him into attack mode, and end my turn."

Crow life points 3100 speed counters 6 Primo life points 2800 speed counters 6: "My turn, and I play this, Meklord Reinforcements, now I place can turn Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞ into an equip card, and summon a new Meklord to take its place, so say hello to Meklord Emperor Wisel." Primo said as Wisel took Skiel's place on the field, and gained a blue aura. "Now Wisel has 4700 attack points, which means you can't stop him."

"Yeah, but you still can't attack my Earthbound Immortal." Crow said smugly.

"Big deal, you still can't destroy my Meklord Emperor." Primo said while ending his turn. Jakob better not mess up, that trap is our best weapon, he thought.

"Yusei, Crow might be able to beat all three of them himself." Leo said excitedly. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad the Earthbound Immortals came back to help us."

"So am I Leo, so am I." Yusei said.

"Leo, once this duel is over, we should get rid of the Earthbound Immortals, they might have helped us but they still are evil cards." Luna said recalling the damage they did too everyone including her spirit friends.

"Yeah, but still I can't help but be glad they helped when we needed them." Leo said.

Crow life points 3100 speed counters 7 Primo life points 2800 speed counters 7: "My move, I set one card and I attack with Chacu Challhua." Crow said as his Immortal wiped out the last of Primo's life points.

"I play a trap, Infinite Vengeance, this takes all the battle damage my team has suffered in this match, and deals it to you whenever I choose, so I deal you 4000 points of damage, courtesy of Lester, and as for my 4000, Jack Atlas will suffer that damage the moment he enters the duel." Primo said as his card shot a beam at Crow.

"Amazing, Primo was taken down, but not before playing a card that took both Crow and Jack Atlas out with him. This duel comes down to Yusei Fudo against Jakob." announced the MC.

"That card is way too powerful, it took out two of our team members in one move." Akiza said.

"True, but Yusei has Chacu Challhua out, which means he can attack directly and wipe out Jakob's life points in one round." Jack said.

"Yeah I plan on doing something like that." Yusei said.

"So, the stage for our final battle has been set, Yusei Fudo, this duel will determine the fate of New Domino City."Jakob said.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 8 Jakob life points 4000 speed counters 8: "I start by playing one card facedown and now I play Infinite Seal, this card blocks a monster you control from doing anything as long as I possess a Meklord Emperor, such as Primo's Wisel and I choose Chacu Challhua." Jakob said as a ring of energy surrounded Yusei's Earthbound Immortal. "That will end my turn."

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 9 Jakob life points 4000 speed counters 9: "My turn, and I play the speed spell, Double Summon, so I play Speed Warrior, and now I release my two monsters in order to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu." Yusei said as his immortal arrived on the field. "Now I attack you directly."

"Who are you?" Yusei asked as a mysterious man stood opposite him in his mind.

"Me, I'm an old friend, and the last one you'll ever need. Now, once this duel is over you can sleep. I'll handle the rest from there." the man said before turning into a shadow and vanishing."

"Jack, you need to come over here as soon as the duel ends, don't waste any time, it's crucial." Yusei said.

"Yusei, alright, I'm already on my runner, as soon as you win, I'm heading out." Jack said awaiting the last move.

"Jakob, I end my turn with one facedown." Yusei said before wincing in pain from his giant birthmark.

Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 10 Jakob life points 1000 speed counters 10: "I play the effect of Speed World Two, now I can destroy one card on the field, and I choose your Earthbound Immortal." Jakob said.

"I play the trap Crow left behind, Enforcer Plea, this card deals damage equal to the level of a monster that gets destroyed times 100, and since Ccapac Apu is level 10, you lose Jakob." Yusei said as the card the enforcers asked industrial illusions to make in Kalin's memory wiped out Jakob's life points.

"Amazing, Yusei Fudo has won which means your champions are team 5ds." announced the MC before Jack raced up next to Yusei.

"Yusei what's going on?" Jack asked when Yusei took his entire deck and handed it to him.

"Jack, get that to Leo, something bad is about to happen and I need to get away, before it does." Yusei said before riding out and racing towards the most secluded part of the city.

"Jack, is everything alright, why did Yusei leave like that?" Luna asked when it suddenly hit her. "Oh no, that's what was happening wasn't it, our Immortals were allowing Ccapac Apu to control Yusei."

"Yeah, Leo these are yours, we need to keep them away from Yusei." Jack said while handing Leo a deck box.

"Jack, Crow, I need to ask you something." Leo said with determination in his eyes.

(Team 5ds have defeated team new world, but something has happened to Yusei. Leo is now in possession of his deck. Next chapter will explain what happened to Yusei, and Leo will ask his request. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. preparing the rescue mission

"Leo, what is it?" Crow asked while Leo took out Yusei's deck.

"I want to duel you two. I know Yusei can be saved, and I need to know how his deck works if I'm going to do it." Leo said taking out Yusei's cards. "He asked us for help that last card was him asking us to save him."

"Leo, alright, but first you should know that there was one move Yusei could never pull off, clear mind. It might be tough on a duel board, but it would be a powerful move against Yusei." Jack said before taking Yusei's deck. "I know you want to duel us, but first you need to learn each and every card in this deck. Yusei knows all the moves you have with these cards, so uncertainty is your worst enemy."

"Leo, this is way too dangerous." Luna said.

"I know Luna, but Yusei is our friend. Besides, I said if anything happened I would make sure everything would be ok." Leo said before taking Yusei's deck from Jack and looking at the cards.

"Enough games, who are you, and what connects you to the Earthbound Immortals?" Yusei asked as the shadowy figure returned.

"Simple Yusei, I'm you. Or, to be more precise, the part of your mind that allied itself with the King of the Netherworld." The figure said revealing itself to be a darker version of Yusei with a black aura surrounding him.

"What, but I destroyed the KotN." Yusei said recalling his duel with Goodwin.

"Not quite, you see the title KotN is just another name for him, he also goes by Lord of Darkness, and of courseZorc." the man said. "Now, be a good boy and stay here, I have to find and destroy the signers with our new deck."

No, how can I warn the others, this is terrible, Yusei thought.

"Jack, do all of you have this card?" Leo asked when he came to Enforcer Plea.

"Yeah, we all have one, once we heard Kalin died we requested the card be made, we have the only three copies on earth." Jack said.

"Alright, I think I'm ready to duel Yusei." Leo said while holding Stardust Dragon.

"Not quite, first you need to learn about accel synchro." Crow said while looking at Jack.

"Right, Leo you should come with us. Akiza, you and Luna try to find Trudge, once Yusei is safe, we should get backup to take down whatever is effecting him." Jack said getting on his runner. "Leo, we're heading to the highway."

"Alright, I hope that whatever this clear mind is, I can figure it out in time to help Yusei." Leo said.

"Visor, Visor are you here? It's me Jack, we need your help." Jack said looking around for the mysterious duelist.

"Come on Jack, he probably left already, I mean we beat team new world." Crow said when a runner suddenly arrived.

"Jack, Crow? Is something wrong, I saw Yusei defeated the Meklord Emperors and Yliaster, so why are you here?" Visor asked while getting off his runner.

"Something is wrong with Yusei, and I need to help him." Leo said while pulling Yusei's deck out. "I know I don't have anywhere near the skill to beat Yusei, but I need to try. Jack said you could show me a move that might be able to beat the Earthbound Immortals."

"Yusei is under the control of Ccapac Apu, but he managed to get Leo his deck. We need to learn how to master accel synchro." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, but only Yusei could perform clear mind, it wouldn't be possible for any of you, there isn't any way it can be done." Visor said sadly.

"At least show us how it would be done, you can't quit without trying." Leo said handing Visor Yusei's cards. "if you can perform an accel synchro, then use these cards to do it."

"Alright, you clearly have the right heart, but it won't work for you, clear mind is beyond your reach." Visor said before taking the cards and racing off and turning around.

"What can I do? This Zorc creature took over my body, and I need to stop him, but how? I need a way to get free, Yusei thought when he heard a faint roar.

"Yusei Fudo, I did not anticipate the KotN would use the Earthbound Immortals to project a shadow of himself into your mind, however your friends are working to free you." the Crimson Dragon said. "When the time comes. You must do exactly as I say."

"Alright, I trust them. Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, and Leo can handle it." Yusei said before fading back into the endless darkness that now encompassed his mind."

"Akiza, do you think Leo can really learn the move Yusei failed to master?" Luna asked as they rode to sector security headquarters.

"Luna, I can't say for certain, but all we can do right now is hope. Leo is skilled, he might pull it off." Akiza said. If he doesn't, Yusei might never get back to normal, she thought.

"That's an accel synchro in a nutshell, the Shooting Star Dragon was to be Yusei's weapon against the Meklord Emperors, but he chose the Earthbound Immortals instead." Visor said.

"Wait, before you go, what if an alternate power was used to fuel accel synchro?" Leo asked. "What if I knew of a way to perform it?"

"I don't know, that never was attempted before, I can't say what it would do." Visor said before riding away.

"Leo, what are you talking about, nothing can grant that level of power." Jack said.

"Jack, we have one thing that can achieve that state, the power of the Crimson Dragon, Yusei wants us to help him, and I have a feeling he would be able to give that power away for just long enough to summon Shooting Star Dragon." Leo said.

"Leo that would be taking a huge risk." Crow said.

"I know, but it is our only option," Leo said while taking out Enforcer Plea, "and Yusei's last move was a call for help, and I don't give up on my friends."

(The shadow has revealed himself, and Leo has a plan to accel synchro with Yusei's cards. Next chapter Zorc will create a shadow deck from his own power, and Leo will begin the first Shadow duel in years. As always any reviews or critique are appreciated.)


	11. rescue mission part 1

"Yusei Fudo, you assumed that by giving your friends your cards I would be unable to battle them, and that their monsters would provide a reasonable defense against me,"Zorc-Yusei said, "unfortunately you underestimate the powers I wield. Now behold as the weapons you hold so dear become the force that will join your realm with mine."

"What do you mean? There isn't any way you can do that, it isn't possible." Yusei said, silently hoping the others could come up with a plan.

"Simple, millennia ago, before I encountered your pathetic Crimson Dragon, I merged the human world with the shadow realm, the place you know as the netherworld, and it was an unfortunate turn of events that caused me to be weakened so severely." Zorc-Yusei said while materializing a card with every word. "Humans are so arrogant, he never considered my warning, as long as darkness exists, I cannot be destroyed." With those words Zorc-Yusei held his completed deck.

"You know that you'll fail again." Yusei said hoping to delay him as long as possible.

"Oh, is that a fact?" Zorc-Yusei asked. "Well since it won't make a difference, I see no harm in telling you, the cards I hold once belonged to the mortal who bested me, it's a simple strategy, don't change what works." He said as he vanished.

"Leo, you know that sounds insane right, what if you get hurt?" Luna asked when Leo mentioned his plan.

"Luna I know the risks, but if it wasn't for Yusei none of us would even have met, we would still be living at home, Akiza would have never made friends, Crow would still be in Satellite, and Jack would have never realized the importance of relying on others. We all owe Yusei, and this may be our only way to help him." Leo said. "Besides, you saw the last move he made, it wasn't just a victory, it was a real plea for help. I know I can help him, but we need to all be on the same page."

"Leo, alright I trust you. Just promise me you'll stay safe, the last time you dueled someone with the Earthbound Immortals you got hurt." Luna said.

"I promise Luna, me and Yusei will both be safe." Leo said while pulling Stardust Dragon out of Yusei's deck.

"Whatever are we going to do? Yusei vanished after winning the WRGP, and now his friends are in seclusion. Something terrible must be going on." Lazar said while panicking.

"Lazar, you need to relax, look I know things look bad, but we never needed to worry about those guys before." Trudge said staring at the abandoned arena. "Besides, even if the world was going to end, all we need to do is let team 5ds handle it, they're the best we have."

Zorc-Yusei suddenly felt a vibration in his left pocket; someone was attempting to call Yusei.

"Hello Yusei, it's me Leo I know you think this is a bad idea, but I want you to know that I plan on saving you, and in order to do that, I challenge you to a duel." Leo said.

"Leo, let me tell you something, Yusei Fudo is my puppet, you have never faced an opponent like me, so I'll make you a deal, if you win I'll free Yusei, however if I win the Crimson Dragon will become my personal messenger of darkness in the human world." Zorc-Yusei said.

"Fine, but I don't plan on losing. You're going down whoever you are." Leo said.

"Leo, before I go tell me, have you ever heard of a shadow game?" Zorc-Yusei said with a grin.

"Yeah, but that doesn't scare me, meet me at the kaibadome at 6:00 tonight, that's when you will lose." Leo said before hanging up.

"Foolish mortal child, I hold the most powerful deck to ever exist, and once I crush him, my power will fully return and I will reign supreme once again." Zorc-Yusei said with a laugh as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Guys, I need you to be there, once Yusei is safe, we need to get him away from whatever is controlling him, and I could tell this guy, he's way stronger than any Earthbound Immortal was." Leo said while grabbing his duel disc and duel board. "Now when I give the signal, I'm going to need your help, it may be our one weapon this guy hasn't seen yet."

"Leo." Luna said while smiling. You've really matured, she thought.

"Hate to break the news, but we should go, 6:00 is in 15 minutes." Jack said.

"Alright, well good luck Leo, you need to win." Akiza said while Crow nodded.

"Well, where are you?" Leo asked while waiting at the starting line for turbo duels.

"Impressive, you actually arrived, and here I thought you were all talk." Zorc-Yusei said while riding towards Leo on a pitch-black version of Yusei's runner. "Well, shall we begin the shadow game?" as soon as the words left Zorc-Yusei's mouth, the entire arena darkened and a cloud of black energy surrounded everyone.

"Look, enough with the dark magic, in this game you win or lose with your cards." Leo said while putting on his helmet.

"Well, then I should be twice as confident, the deck I hold is the strongest to ever exist." Zorc-Yusei said as the two duelists rode off and activated Speed World 2.

"Duel" Leo and Zorc-Yusei said simultaneously. Leo life points 4000 speed counters 0 Zorc-Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll go first, and I play my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode, and set one card facedown, that ends my turn." Zorc-Yusei said.

Leo life points 4000 speed counters 1 Zorc-Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1: "My turn, I set two cards facedown, and I summon out Hyper Synchron, now I attack your Gazelle." Leo said as Zorc-Yusei lost 100 life points. "100 down, 3900 to go."

"Mortal, the shadow game has just begun, and I assure you I have a card that can destroy every monster you have."Zorc-Yusei said.

(Zorc and Leo have begun their shadow duel, and Zorc is using a deck that he claims is invincible, how will Leo fight back? Next chapter the duel continues, and Zorc-Yusei will unleash a monster everyone will recognize. As always and reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. rescue mission part 2

"Look, I don't care what you claim. I plan on saving Yusei." Leo said. "Now I end my turn with one more facedown."

Leo life points 4000 speed counters 2 Zorc-Yusei life points 3900 speed counters 2: "My move, I summon out my Beta the Magnet Warrior, and I attack your Hyper Synchron." Zorc-Yusei said. "Now I end my turn with one facedown card."

Leo life points 3900 speed counters 3 Zorc-Yusei life points 3900 speed counters 3: "My turn, I summon out Speed Warrior in attack mode, and I attack Beta the Magnet Warrior." Leo said.

"Activate trap card, Spellbinding Circle, this negates your attack and reduces your monster's strength by 700 points."Zorc-Yusei said while Speed Warrior was ensnared in the circle.

"Not good, I end my turn." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leo, he's in trouble, we need to do something." Luna said.

"Luna, we need to trust Leo, he can handle this." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Leo life points 3900 speed counters 3 Zorc-Yusei life points 3900 speed counters 3: "My turn, and I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and now I attack your monster with Beta." Zorc-Yusei said.

"Activate trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. Now your attack is negated." Leo said.

"You think that will stop me? I attack with Gamma." Zorc-Yusei said while Leo lost another 100 points.

"The duel is far from over, and I still plan on beating you." Leo said.

"Well, we shall see, I end my turn." Zorc-Yusei said racing past Leo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leo better think of something fast, otherwise he'll lose all his points before to long." Jack said.

"Guys, look Leo is smiling." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"You realize that I planned on you destroying my Speed Warrior right?" Leo asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zorc-Yusei asked.

Leo life points 3800 speed counters 4 Zorc-Yusei life points 3900 speed counters 4: "My turn, I summon out Junk Synchron, and now I use his effect to summon Speed Warrior. Now I tune my monsters together in order to summon Junk Warrior." Leo said. "Now Junk Warrior, attack Gamma the Magnet Warrior."

"Not so fast, I play my facedown card, Mirror Force."Zorc-Yusei said. "Now you lose all your monsters."

"What, that isn't good." Leo said as his monster was destroyed. "I end my turn with one facedown."

Leo life points 3800 speed counters 5 Zorc-Yusei life points 3900 speed counters 5: "Time to bring out a more powerful monster, I tribute both of my magnet warriors in order to summon out…"

"Hold on a second, I play a facedown, Synchro Resurrection, this let's me revive a tuner monster and a non-tuner monster from my graveyard, and I choose Junk Synchron and Junk Warrior." Leo said as his monsters returned to the field.

"As I was saying, I tribute my two monsters in order to summon out, the Dark Magician." Zorc-Yusei said as the iconic magician appeared behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Wait, he has the Dark Magician?" Crow asked.

"Apparently, and that means the duel is about to get a lot tougher for Leo." Jack said watching for Leo's reaction.

"Leo." Luna said as she grabbed her arm. Please keep my brother safe, she thought to the Crimson Dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Now I attack Junk Warrior with Dark Magician." Zorc-Yusei said.

"No, I won't lose, I play Urgent Tuning, now Junk Synchron tunes with Junk Warrior. I synchro summon Stardust Dragon." Leo said. "Now if you want to attack, you'll lose your magician."

"Very well, you bought yourself one turn, but this duel will end soon, I end my turn." Zorc-Yusei said.

Leo life points 3800 speed counters 6 Zorc-Yusei life points 3900 speed counters 6: "My move, and I summon out Turbo Synchron, and next I special summon Turbo Booster, and I tune these two monsters in order to bring out Formula Synchron." Leo said as the synchro tuner appeared on his field. "Now I play Silver Contrails, this boosts Stardust Dragon to 3500 attack points, and now I attack your Dark Magician."

"I play the effect of Kuriboh, now I don't take any damage from your attack." Zorc-Yusei said as he discarded his monster. "Looks like your plan is a waste."

"I end my turn." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What's going on, why am I imagining myself dueling against Leo?" Yusei asked. "Wait, what's going on, Leo is dueling this guy, and he's playing with my cards, I need to help him in some way. The only question is how." Right as Yusei said that his dragon birthmark began to glow. "Of course, the Crimson dragon. I only hope the others feel Leo's situation and help him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Look at Leo." Jack said as Leo raised his arm to the sky.

"Is that Yusei's mark?" Akiza asked. "How did Leo get it?"

"Yusei, he gave Leo the only power he could in order to help stop Ccapac Apu." Luna said as the signers passed their marks over to Leo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Leo life points 3800 speed counters 7 Zorc-Yusei life points 3900 speed counters 7: "My move, and I start by playing one monster in defense mode, and then I play Swords of Revealing Light. That ends my turn." Zorc-Yusei said calmly.

Leo life points 3800 speed counters 7 Zorc-Yusei life points 3900 speed counters 7: "My move, and I set one card, now I play Double Cyclone, this destroys your swords and my facedown, so now Stardust Dragon attack his facedown monster." Leo said as Stardust Dragon blasted Zorc-Yusei's monster.

"Sorry, but my monster was Big Shield Gardna, which means you lose 100 life points." Zorc-Yusei said. "Unfortunately now my Gardna is in attack mode."

"Well, in that case I plan on attacking it with Formula Synchron." Leo said as his monster destroyed Big Shield Gardna. "That ends my turn."

Leo life points 3700 speed counters 8 Zorc-Yusei life points 3800 speed counters 8: "My move, and I play Monster Reborn, now my Dark Magician comes back."Zorc-Yusei said as his monster reappeared opposite Stardust Dragon. "Now I play a spell, Bond Between Teacher and Student. This let's me summon out this monster Dark Magician Girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"This is bad, those two monsters together can cause huge problems, Leo is in way over his head." Akiza said.

"Not so, Leo has one move that can turn the duel around." Crow said as he gestured to the marks that had been on Leo's back. "This guy has no idea what he is getting into."

"Leo, be careful." Luna said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Now, these magicians are nice, but I have something stronger, I sacrifice my two magicians in order to summon, the Sorcerer of Dark Magic." Zorc-Yusei said as his magician appeared on the field.

"No, if you have a stronger monster than I play one too, I use Formula Synchron's effect, now I can synchro summon on your turn, so level two Formua Synchron tune with level eight Stardust Dragon. I hope this works, I accel synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon." Leo said as the accel synchro monster appeared on his field.

"Well, this game just got interesting." Zorc-Yusei said.

(Zorc-Yusei has called on his strongest magician, and Leo has performed the accel synchro through the Crimson Dragon's power. Which duelist will emerge victorious? Next chapter the shadow duel will continue and an unlikely ally will appear before the signers watching this battle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. the final battle part 1

"Leo, this duel is going to take everything he has in order to win." Akiza said.

"Yeah, Shooting Star Dragon is powerful, but so is that Sorcerer of Dark Magic." Crow said while Leo and Zorc-Yusei passed them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Your dragon may outrank my sorcerer in attack points right now, but once I play Book of Secret Arts, that will change." Zorc-Yusei said as he played the spell.

"Not quite, I still have my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. That means your attacks won't work." Leo said confidently.

"Normally you'd be correct, unfortunately my Sorcerer of Dark Magic negates all trap cards and destroys them."Zorc-Yusei said. "Now I attack your Shooting Star Dragon."

"I play Shooting Star Dragon's effect," Leo said quickly, "I remove him from play and I negate your attack." As soon as he said that, Shooting Star Dragon disappeared.

"Well, in that case I end my turn." Zorc-Yusei said.

"During the end phase, my Shooting Star Dragon returns to the field." Leo said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Leo, I know you can win." Luna said.

"Well Luna, I hope your right." said a voice from behind her.

"Lester?" Luna said as she turned around and saw team new world sitting behind them.

"Long time no see Luna, I know you're happy to see us." Lester said with a grin.

"Lester, this is no time for jokes," Jakob said, "Listen, if Leo manages to win this duel, which we hope he does just as much as you, the true battle will begin."

"We came here in order to ensure the safety of the future, and if this creature seeks to threaten that, I plan on stopping it myself." Primo said.

"Wait, so we're all on the same side?" Crow asked.

"Not just them, I also feel working together is our best chance of success." said a fourth voice. "Once Leo rescues Yusei, we need to defeat Zorc himself in a duel, and the only chance we have of doing that is to combine my skills, Yusei's skills, and your skills, Aporia."

"Wait, Roman, you're back too? This is insane." Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Leo life points 3700 speed counters 9 Zorc-Yusei life points 3800 speed counters 9: "My move, and I play a spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon, now your Book of Secret Arts is heading for the graveyard." Leo said.

"Very well, but the duel is far from being decided by a mere 100 points of damage." Zorc-Yusei said calmly glancing at his hand.

"I play another speed spell, Final Attack, this doubles Shooting Star Dragons attack points, and now I attack your Sorcerer of Dark Magic." Leo said as his dragon split into five and charged and Zorc-Yusei's magician.

"That was a foolish mistake boy, now you shall truly suffer my wrath." Zorc-Yusei said as a dark aura surrounded him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This battle is over, the time has come to unleash all our power." Jakob said while Lester and Primo nodded.

(The three emperors of Yliaster merged into Aporia.)

"Now, all that remains is for Yusei, Roman, and I to force Zorc back to the Shadows." Aporia said.

"Combining the power of the Crimson Dragon, the Earthbound Immortals, and the Meklord Emperors, we can stop him." Roman said.

"Alright, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so for now I'll trust you. Just keep in mind the alliance is temporary." Jack said.

"Jack, the spirits say they both honestly want to help. I know they were evil before, but we can trust them." Luna said as Aporia and Roman nodded.

"Alright, we should let Yusei know what is going on, as soon as Leo wins we grab Yusei." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Look, whoever you are, this duel is over. I activate the effect of Speed World 2, now I remove four speed counters and inflict 800 points of damage." Leo said while revealing Speed Fusion.

"Well, I lost fair and square, so I'll give Yusei Fudo back."Zorc-Yusei said as he glowed black and Yusei collapsed.

"Leo, grab Yusei and come on." Jack said racing towards Leo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Jack, Leo, the black cloud is forming something." Luna yelled as they ran to the stands.

"Roman, he's a dark signer, and who's that." Leo said as he saw Aporia. "Never mind, we can answer that later, what's going on down there?"

"Zorc is taking his true form, which means it's time, Leo give Yusei his cards. The final duel against him is about to begin." Aporia said.

"Guys, I knew you could do it." Yusei said as he regained consciousness.

"Yusei, I know you feel exhausted, but we need your help. You recall how you defeated my brother Rex?" Roman asked while helping Yusei up.

"Yeah, Crow, Jack, and I dueled him three on one, and took him out." Yusei said.

"Well Yusei, we need to have another three on one duel, only this time, you, me, and Roman need to work together."Aporia said.

"Alright, in that case we need to get ready for the final battle." Yusei said when Aporia walked over to the edge of the stands.

"Zorc, I know you have more power than you just showed us. If you truly want to prove your superiority, than win a duel." Aporia said as Zorc emerged in his true form.

"Alright, what are your stakes mortal?" Zorc asked while staring at Aporia.

"If we win, you return to wherever you came from, but if you win the world becomes your domain." Roman said while walking to stand with Aporia.

"Since you have to duel three people, you get 12000 life points, and we get 4000 each, but no one can attack until everyone has had a turn." Yusei said stepping forward.

"Very well, I suppose you will want to turbo duel? This will be your downfall, without the Egyptian Gods, I am invincible." Zorc said as Yusei, Aporia, and Roman got on their runners.

"This is the final battle, Yusei your father trusts you, and so do I." Roman said.

"This is the toughest duel we've ever had." Aporia said. "We need to work perfectly in sync."

"Enough of your meaningless chatter, the final battle shall now begin." Zorc said.

"Duel!" said Zorc, Yusei, Roman, and Aporia simultaneously.

(Leo managed to save Yusei, but now Zorc is able to fight with all of his strength, the fate of the world now rests in the hands of three unlikely allies. Next chapter Yusei, Roman, and Aporia begin their duel with Zorc. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. final battle with darkness part 1

Zorc life points 12000 speed counters 0 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 0 Roman life points 4000 speed counters 0 Aporia life points 4000 speed counters 0: "I'll start the duel, I summon my Ground Spider in defense mode, and play two cards facedown. That ends my turn." Roman said calmly.

Zorc life points 12000 speed counters 1 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 1 Roman life points 4000 speed counters 1 Aporia life points 4000 speed counters 1: "I'll pick up where Roman left off, I set two cards facedown, and call Wise Core to the field in attack mode. That ends my move." Aporia said riding around the second corner.

Zorc life points 12000 speed counters 2 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 2 Roman life points 4000 speed counters 2 Aporia life points 4000 speed counters 2: "My turn, I play a facedown card, and summon Max Warrior in attack mode. That ends this round." Yusei said while the three duelists raced past the signers again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"This duel is going to be a challenge, I know Roman, Yusei, and Aporia all have amazing dueling skills, but can they work together?" Jack asked.

"Look, Yusei won't quit, and neither should we. As long as we give them our support they'll be sure to win." Leo said confidently.

"Leo's right, besides think of it this way, nobody here knows how synchronized those three are, we might see the best team since the Enforcer days Jack." Crow said.

"Well whatever happens we should be careful, Zorc's going now." Akiza said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Zorc life points 12000 speed counters 3 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 3 Roman life points 4000 speed counters 3 Aporia life points 4000 speed counters 3: "My turn, I play the continuous speed spell, Millennium Tablet, now once per round I can send a Millennium Item card to my graveyard, and if seven cards are sent to the graveyard, I can summon my strongest monster." Zorc said while a giant stone with seven indentations in it hovered above the field. "Now as for a monster, I summon the Twin-Headed Jackal Warrior."

"When you summon your monster, my Ground Spider forces it into defense mode." Roman said. "Your Jackal is taking a knee for now."

"That isn't a problem. Now I end my turn by sending the Millennium Necklace to the graveyard." With those words, a golden necklace appeared and placed itself into the stone."

Zorc life points 12000 speed counters 4 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 4 Roman life points 4000 speed counters 4 Aporia life points 4000 speed counters 4: "My move, and I summon out my Howling Insect, next I play a facedown card, now I pass over to Aporia." Roman said while nodding at Yusei.

Zorc life points 12000 speed counters 5 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 5 Roman life points 4000 speed counters 5 Aporia life points 4000 speed counters 5: "Alright, I play a trap first off, go Twin Vortex, now I destroy your Jackal and my Wise Core."

"Not quite, I discard Shabti of Darkness, this prevents the destruction of my Jackal, and I add a monster to my hand. I add Diabound." Zorc said adding the card to his hand.

"Your monster might have survived my trap, but now I play Wise Core's effect, I summon to the field Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier." Aporia said as his monsters appeared. "Now I combine my monsters to form Meklord Emperor Wisel, now attack his Jackal."

"Activate my Jackal's ability, I can prevent it from being destroyed once per round." Zorc said as the Jackal blocked Wisel's attack.

"I end my turn." Aporia said.

Zorc life points 12000 speed counters 6 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 6 Roman life points 4000 speed counters 6 Aporia life points 4000 speed counters 6: "My turn, I summon out Hyper Synchron, and tune my monsters together in order to synchro summon Stardust Dragon."Yusei said as his ace monster appeared on the field. "Now I play one card facedown and end my turn. Your Jackal can't be destroyed by one attack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"This duel is going to be the toughest ever, but I have a feeling if anyone can win it would be them." Akiza said.

"The spirits are frightened, I have a bad feeling things are going to get much worse." Luna said.

"Yeah, especially since we have no idea what cards this guy uses." Jack said while crow nodded in agreement.

"Jack's right, but all we can do is wait." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zorc life points 12000 speed counters 7 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 7 Roman life points 4000 speed counters 7 Aporia life points 4000 speed counters 7: "My turn, and I start by sending the Millennium Key to my graveyard, next I release my Jackal, he counts as two tributes for any monster, so I call Diabound to the field."Zorc said as a half- snake –half man monster appeared and wrapped around a pillar that appeared in midair. "Diabound has a few powerful effects, once per round he can resist a monster effect, such as your weak spider, he is immune to being destroyed by a monster with less than 3800 attack points, and when he destroys a monster he gains all effects it had. Unfortunately, since I summoned him with my Jackal Warrior, he is forbidden from attacking until next round, so I end my turn." Zorc said.

Zorc life points 12000 speed counters 8 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 8 Roman life points 4000 speed counters 8 Aporia life points 4000 speed counters 8: "Well, time to complete our trio of monsters to oppose you, I release both my spiders in order to summon this, Yusei your father and I managed to separate this card from the powers of darkness, come forth Earthbound Immortal Uru." Roman said as his ace monster appeared on the field.

"Activate trap card, Infinity reinforcements, this let's Yusei summon out two level one monsters and in addition, I get to add a card to my hand, but you'll see that soon enough."Aporia said as Yusei called Turbo Booster and Turbo Synchron to his field.

"Thanks, now we're in business." Yusei said while Aporia nodded.

"Next I play a facedown, that ends my turn." Roman said.

"Mortals, you think a few monsters can stop me? This game is soon going to end, and with it your world will become the domain of darkness." Zorc said to the sky.

(Yusei, Aporia, and Roman are all dueling as hard as they can in order to stop Zorc, but the lord of darkness has more than one plan. Next chapter will feature the continuation of this duel, and Zorc will unleash another effect of Diabound. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. final battle with darkness part 2

"Zorc, our cards, and our desire to beat you will guarantee us victory. I set one card facedown, and attack you directly with Earthbound Immortal Uru." Roman said as his spider shot webs at Zorc reducing his score by 3000 points.

"That was a foolish decision, I still have my Diabound, and since he resists monster effects, he can strike down your Uru." Zorc said.

"Maybe, but in case you've forgotten, it's my turn now."Aporia said calmly.

Zorc life points 9000 speed counters 9 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 9 Roman life points 4000 speed counters 9 Aporia life points 4000 speed counters 9: "My draw, first I play the card I added to my hand during Roman's move, Meklord Reconstruction, I send a Meklord Emperor on my field to the graveyard, and I get to summon a new one from my deck." Aporia said while Wisel began to disassemble itself. "Now come forth my ultimate monster, Meklord Astro Mekanikle, my new meklord makes Wisel look weak by comparison, I attack your Diabound with Mekanikle."

"Foolish mortal, when he is sent to the graveyard, Diabound allows me to place three Millennium Item cards into the Millennium Tablet, and I choose the eye, scales, and ring." Zorc said as three more items placed themselves into the stone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Guys, this is bad that stone only needs two more items." Leo said nervously.

"Yeah, but that guy still has to wait one turn before playing whatever it is that tablet will summon, so as long as they beat him next round, the duel is over." Jack said.

"Unfortunately I doubt they can, this guy has moves and cards I've never seen." Akiza said. "Let's just hope that whatever happens Yusei can figure out a solution."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"I end my turn, but our true strength is about to appear, Yusei it's your move." Aporia said while Yusei raced in front of Aporia and Roman.

Zorc life points 8500 speed counters 10 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 10 Roman life points 4000 speed counters 10 Aporia life points 4000 speed counters 10: "Alright, now since Aporia gave me these two monsters, I tune Turbo Synchron with Turbo Booster in order to synchro summon Formula Synchron." Yusei said as the synchro tuner appeared on the field. "Now, since you aren't holding me back anymore, I tune Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon in order to accel synchro Shooting Star Dragon." With those words Yusei warped away and suddenly returned with his accel synchro monster.

"Call whatever you wish, this duel is almost over anyway." Zorc said as a faint black light began to spill out of the Millennium Tablet. "I play the effect of the Shabti of Darkness in my graveyard, I remove it from play in order to add the Millennium Rod to my tablet." Zorc said as the sixth item entered the stone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Guys, the spirits are saying that stone is where Zorc himself comes from, it might be a way to summon himself as a monster." Luna said.

"What, that's great, with all the power he has normally who knows how strong a card version will be." Jack said punching the wall.

"Look, Yusei is an amazing duelist, and if I won, then Yusei, Aporia, and Roman should be able to as well." Leo said. "So we need to trust in them."

"Leo's right, the duel is far from over." Crow said as everyone nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"You said any monster we call will be a waste, but I have a plan." Yusei said with pure focus in his eyes. "I set one card facedown, and end my turn." Now all I can do is hope that I draw that card on my next turn, he thought.

Zorc life points 8500 speed counters 11 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 11 Roman life points 4000 speed counters 11 Aporia life points 4000 speed counters 11: "My move, I place the final item in the tablet, the Millennium Puzzle." Zorc said, and as soon as the puzzle entered the tablet, the stone exploded. "Now I get to summon my counterpart in this game, Zorc – Lord of Darkness." While saying this, a smaller version of Zorc appeared and stared at the three people in front of it.

"Well, that thing certainly is powerful." Roman said.

"Well, it has another aspect to its power, it attacks all monsters you control once each." Zorc said as his monster created three fireballs and aimed at Uru, Mekanikle, and Shooting Star Dragon.

"Shooting Star Dragon negates the attack thrown his way." Yusei said as Shooting Star Dragon vanished causing the attack to miss.

"Meklord Astro Mekanikle can negate his destruction by removing the Wisel Guard in my graveyard from play." Aporia said as a shield blocked the fireball.

"Well, at least Uru will be destroyed." Zorc said as the fireball launched at Uru. "As for inability to be attacked, Zorc – Lord of Darkness negates that effect."

"This is not good, I have no move to stop this attack." Roman said as the fireball approached.

"Roman, use my card." Yusei yelled.

"Yusei? I activate the trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, this blocks your attack and set's itself back on the field." Roman said as Yusei's card saved Uru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Somehow they got through the turn, but that monster still has 5000 attack points, and who knows what other effects it has." Jack said.

"Jack, why do you think Yusei is smiling?" Luna asked.

"Maybe he has a plan." Akiza said, "It has to be that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Roman, I have an idea, but I need to make sure you and Aporia keep your cards on the field." Yusei said while rounding a corner.

"Alright, we'll follow your lead Yusei." Aporia said.

Zorc life points 8500 speed counters 12 Yusei life points 4000 speed counters 12 Roman life points 4000 speed counters 12 Aporia life points 3000 speed counters 12: "My move, I set one card, and attack you directly with Uru." Roman said as his Earthbound Immortal struck Zorc again.

"You really enjoy angering me don't you, I play Zorc – Lord of Darkness' effect, when I get hit by a direct attack I inflict 1000 points of damage to all opposing players." Zorc said as pillars of fire enveloped Yusei, Roman, and Aporia.

"I end my turn." Roman said as the flames receded.

Zorc life points 5500 speed counters 12 Yusei life points 3000 speed counters 12 Roman life points 3000 speed counters 12 Aporia life points 3000 speed counters 12: "My move, and I set one card, that ends my turn." Aporia said, "Yusei your turn may decide the fate of the world."

Zorc life points 5500 speed counters 12 Yusei life points 3000 speed counters 12 Roman life points 3000 speed counters 12 Aporia life points 2000 speed counters 12: "My draw, perfect. I play the speed spell, Speed Fusion, now I merge Aporia's Meklord Astro Mekanikle, with Roman's Earthbound Immortal Uru. In order to summon, Earthbound Meklord Spider Mech." Yusei said as the new monster appeared.

(Zorc called on a monster that represents himself, but in retaliation Yusei combined the powers of Earthbound Immortal Uru and Meklord Astro Mekanikle. Next chapter Earthbound Meklord Spider Mech will reveal its effects, and the duel will reach its ultimate conclusion. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. final battle with darkness part 3

"Yusei, what kind of creature is that?" Aporia asked.

"This monster is the combination of all our power, Earthbound Immortal, Meklord Emperor, and now through his effect, once per round I can equip a synchro monster I control to him, and he gains that monster's abilities and attack strength." Yusei said while Earthbound Meklord Spider Mech began to glow. "I equip Shooting Star Dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yusei just did the impossible." Jack said.

"I know, he combined their three best cards into one monster." Akiza said.

"Go Yusei, you can win." Shouted Leo and Luna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Whatever you try, it won't work. My power is infinite, and Zorc – Lord of Darkness is unstoppable." Zorc said while causing the area to darken even more.

"No, because our monster, because of how it was formed, all three of us can use it, and it has several effects, but I use the effect it got from Shooting Star Dragon. Now I check the top five cards of my deck for tuners." Yusei said while drawing his cards. "Well, I got five tuners, so I get five attacks."

"Activate trap, Darkness Wall, this card stops your attack simply by discarding one card, so I discard four cards, and stop four attacks. Next since I discarded Illusion Magician, I can stop one additional attack." Zorc said as all of Yusei's attacks stopped.

"In that case I play another effect of Spider Mech, by sending him to the graveyard until my end phase, I select card in the graveyard and place it in Roman's hand." Yusei said as a card appeared from Zorc's graveyard.

"Yusei, this card will ensure our victory." Roman said as Earthbound Meklord Spider Mech returned to the field."

Zorc life points 5500 speed counters 12 Yusei life points 3000 speed counters 12 Roman life points 3000 speed counters 12 Aporia life points 2000 speed counters 12: "I play Zorc – Lord of Darkness' ultimate effect, I inflict 4000 points of damage to one player. Yusei Fudo, you have been a thorn in my side all day, so I'll destroy you now." Zorc said as his monster charged a black fireball in it's hand.

"Trap activate, Infinity Sacrifice, I change the target of an effect to myself." Aporia said racing in front of Yusei. "This battle is over."

"Aporia." Yusei shouted as Aporia flew into the wall and collapsed.

"That effect forces me to end my turn." Zorc said as his monster lowered its hands.

Zorc life points 5500 speed counters 12 Yusei life points 3000 speed counters 12 Roman life points 3000 speed counters 12 Aporia life points 0 speed counters 0: "My move, and now you lose Zorc." Roman said while nodding at Yusei. "I pay 12 speed counters to play the card you sent to the graveyard, Millennium Puzzle, now by ending my turn, Yusei is allowed to ignore all effects your monster has, reduce it to zero attack points, and you can't negate this attack with any effects. Though in exchange, if you still have life points after the attack, your monster triples in strength." Roman said as he ended his turn.

"This is not possible, I am the lord of darkness I can't be defeated by mere humans twice." Zorc roared.

Zorc life points 5500 speed counters 12 Yusei life points 3000 speed counters 1 Roman life points 3000 speed counters 12 Aporia life points 0 speed counters 0: "My move, I attack Zorc- Lord of Darkness with Earthbound Meklord Spider Mech."Yusei said as his monster fired a missile straight through Zorc – Lord of Darkness. "You lose Zorc."

"This can't be, I will one day take my place as ruler of this world." Zorc said as the shadows fused with him and he vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

(Three days later)

"So you understand the problem of the future Yusei, I'm trusting you and your friends to inform the world of the danger excessive synchro summoning can cause." Aporia said getting on his runner.

"Yeah, we'll make sure that the future remains safe."Yusei said while the rest of team 5ds nodded in agreement.

"In that case, I'll go and see the results of your efforts first hand." Aporia said as he used a piece of Paradox's runner to return to his own time.

"Yusei, I must return to the afterlife, your father and my brother are waiting for me. I hope the next time we meet you're an old man who has lived a wonderful life." Roman said, as he slowly turned translucent and faded away.

"Thank you Roman. The world is safe for a long time." Yusei said.

"Yusei, we should head home. The world is safe, and I need to get back before Zora chews me out." Jack said.

"Yusei." said Luna and Leo.

"Leo, Luna how everything alright?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei, everyone wants to see you. The whole city is waiting." Leo said.

"Everybody is waiting, Grieger, Kalin, everybody." Luna said as Akiza rode up.

"Yusei, we should get going, after all the future looks bright." Akiza said while Leo and Luna raced off on their duel boards.

"Yeah, and that's going to stay that way, let's go."Yusei said as he got on his runner. "Let's ride."

(Thank you for reading this story, I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all the reviews, and look for more stories in the future.)


End file.
